


The Cake

by lemonadejuice



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonadejuice/pseuds/lemonadejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cake for Christmas's present was definitely not the best gift idea. Moreover when he barely able to cook breakfast without it burning. It didn't help either that his two kids decided to help their Papa baking the cake. Well, Harry just hoped he won't burned his kitchen down on Christmas's eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoryofRecursion (KallimaPR)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=StoryofRecursion+%28KallimaPR%29).



> My first fic on this fandom. Hope it turned out at least okay. Happy reading :)

In the early years of their relationship, it was easy for Harry to think something special he could give to Eggsy on their special occasion, such as birthday, anniversary or Christmas. Even though the latter one used to be a bit tricky, since it was also the day he went to break the news of Lee, at the end he always managed to think something Eggsy would love. He used to never really spent that much time to get a good gift's idea. Beside he already gave his worse Christmas's gift, as Merlin said every time it was already near Christmas time again and he started worrying about Christmas's present on Merlin. Nothing could be much worse.

He was thinking of getting the new Rolex's watch for Eggsy for their first Christmas together after V-Day. However with his salary as a Kingsman's agent, Eggsy would most likely never have any financial problem again—not like Harry would ever let it happened—and that meant luxurious gifts seems a bit a ridiculous Idea since Eggsy would be able to buy it himself. Moreover, even though he has a set of wardrobe full or suit and it's accessories—that was actually a hidden Kingsman's weapon or device, the boy only wear it mostly for work's occasion and didn't really interested on having suit that not for work. He opted more to his usual jeans and jacket when he was not working. So perhaps expensive clothing was not the perfect gift to Eggsy.

But losing a father and a comfortable live in such a young age meant that there's so many things that Eggsy had not experienced, things that most of people had experienced in their childhood or along when they were growing up and so it was easy to surprise Eggsy. Harry still remember how excited and happy Eggsy, at when he realized what he gave to him at that Christmas. The boy looked speechless for a second before jumping to his lap, kissing him with shock still painted in his face. “ 're ya for real?!” asked him still not believing, staring down at his ticket with such a happy light in his eyes. Thanks, Harry! Always want to go to Disneyland since I was kid. Best present ever.”

He got Eggsy—with him, Daisy and Michelle too—a family holiday to Disneyland for 4 days and the holiday was perhaps the best holiday he ever had since a very long time.

He also remember that the sex after that was amazing too.

On another year, on the year when they got married. He gave Eggsy a Christmas tree. He did gave Eggsy another gifts along with the tree, but for Eggsy, the tree was his best present that year. They never celebrate Christmas properly, since Eggsy was usually away on mission—it seems there's so much people try to do bad thing around Christmas—and also due to the fact that Eggsy never really celebrate the day again after his father's dead. Harry himself had spent almost his whole life full of missions and with that to give attention, more over to celebrate, to such thing as Christmas was not his first instinct when it comes to December. He just didn't have someone important to share the moment with to simply remind him of the day.

But then he thought that they could make a new tradition. So he decorated their house with Christmas's decoration, bought a tree and spent a whole day before Eggsy coming home from short mission right on the night before Christmas decorating the tree with a guide from google and the help from Lancelot with tree decorating via Facetime.

He sat on his brown leather chair, with red robe wrapped his body, wearing his cozy slipper that Eggsy gave to him on his Birthday last year and read a book on his hand, pretending as if there was nothing wrong with their home when Eggsy came home, literally gaping silently when on the way to their living room.

Harry tried to keep pretending still reading, glanced at Eggsy on his eye's corner, even though inside he was deadly nervous. Because it was either Eggsy would love it or would be sad because he reminded him of that _day_ instead. He would be so damned if it was the latter one.

“Did you decorate all of this by yourself?” asked Eggsy doubtfully after few seconds.

“I did, I tried at least. How is it to your liking?” Harry closed his book up and put it on the coffee table. He glanced up at Eggsy, watching the boy carefully. But there's no frown that Harry afraid showing on that beautiful face. Instead Eggsy gave him a big grin, before suddenly straddling his lap and giving him a wet, hot and deep kiss.

A new tradition was definitely a good idea for a gift.

But like every one said, along with their relationship growing up, his list of present ideas started getting shorter and shorter. He would spent more time than the previous year nagging at Merlin for gift ideas, even though Harry knew that at the end he would just get that dark joke—the one about his worse gift—that would just made him feel bitter.

Asking Eggsy directly also not helping at all, because he was hardly get any other answer than, “Anything is good, guv.” or “Nah, don't 've anything in mind.” But even though he already knew that Eggsy would never demand something on him, he still ask Eggsy every year nonetheless (and got the same answer). Like this morning for example, he asked his husband again for the third time this week, while he dressing up their child, Danny, for school.

“There has to be something that you want.” he said at Eggsy, who cleaning up the kitchen after breakfast.

Eggsy just chuckled and shook his head. “Really, luv', whatever you think good.”

Harry frowned, there's deep line on his forehead before he sighed and scooped up their daughter and hold her in his arm. He want to push Eggsy more—even though most likely would still get none satisfying answer—but it was already late and despite his lack of punctuality, he didn't want his children to be the same too. So they said their goodbye to Eggsy, that dropped many little kisses to Danny's red check before giving him a quick but sweet kiss on his lips.

“Don't forget to bring umbrella! They said on telly it would be raining!” shouted Eggsy still from the kitchen most likely, when they're about to step out from the front door. The kindergarten was only at the end of the road they lived so they three usually would walk to the school—or just two of them, if Eggsy had mission or need to got to the office early like today—and because of that umbrella would be in order if it's going to rain.

They were walking on the street, Harry looking at the stores on their road that start opening and Danny made a small jump in her when he was asking. “It'll be Daddy's birthday soon. Should we get a gift for Daddy?”

The young girl nodded, her eyes glued to her yellow boot, jumping from one to another dry tiles to avoid the small water pole on street, due to the raining yesterday. “I love gift.”

Harry gave big smile to his girl and ruffled the young children's hair. “What gift you think Daddy would love?”

Danny stopped jumping, there's a thin line on her forehead from thinking—that Eggsy always said she looks just like him when he's thinking. That small lips pouting before make small letter o with her lip, showing that his little girl already got her answer. She looked up at him, big smile on her face before start jumping again. “Cake!”

Harry frowned, “Cake?”

The youngest Hart nodded excitedly, “Auntie Roxy's cake! Daddy said he really want auntie's cake, so can we make auntie's cake for Daddy?”

Harry picked his child up, cradling her on his right arm. “But it's not a 'Auntie Roxy's cake' if we are the one who make it, isn't it?” chuckled him lightly, brushing hair strand away from Danny's face.

She frowned, pouting again. “Yeah but Daddy said Auntie Roxy is away so she can't make it.”

It was kind of one of their Christmas tradition actually, around December Roxy would usually bake them a big red velvet cake for Christmas and Eggsy would bake her favourite lemon pie. However Lancelot was not in London, hadn't been not in a quite few months even. She was helping Kingsman's partner branch in America dealing with big Mafia group that running guns and narcotics. She was there because they started making his way to Europe and so with that he thought it would be best clean it up before it getting even more dirtier.

He was thinking for a second to perhaps send Roxy back home for a bit and made her bake him that cake—that was indeed really delicious—but Harry knew that he would get scolded instead. Not that Eggsy didn't want Roxy to be home, but they all knew it was always a bad idea to take an agent temporarily out from his cover before the loose end all tied up.

“You know what,” he said while putting his girl down when they were arrived at the kindergarten. “How about we call Auntie Roxy and ask her recipe so we can make the cake for Daddy.”

“Really?! We will make the cake?!” her eyes turned big and sparkly with a super big smile.

“Yes we will darling,” answered him, ruffling her beautiful hair again. Even though knowing inside he would totally regret this. But whatever to make his children—and husband—smile.

Cause here's the thing, Harry couldn't cook. Not that he never cook. But his ability in kitchen was specialize only making a good cup of tea, cooking standard english breakfast without burning the kitchen and anything microwave-able. Like he already said, he spent most of his life around Kingsman's office and it's business. Which mean he never have any emergency to cook something. When he wasn't away for a mission he would eat either in the Headquarters or have take away at home. He started learning to cook a bit when they have children, just because Eggsy insist that the kids still eat something healthy and home-made when there's no one to cook except Harry, which rarely happened because when Eggsy not home there's always Lucy, their nanny, who was a really good cook.

He could ask Lucy to help—or bake for them, to be exact—but it didn't seems right.

So he called Roxy again, after a few text messages to ask which time would be convenient for her, to ask her the recipe. The sceptical look on her was not helpful at all. “It was not just a sponge cake Harry, it's red velvet. My red velvet. The possibility is quite high for you to burn your house down or accidentally kill one of your children, Harry.” teased Roxy with laugh that make Harry scowled, retorting with. “I can handle fire and knife well enough, thank you.”

He was perhaps not the best cook at house and his experience on cooking was very limited to a simple breakfast and something instant but he was sure with a detail and clear instruction he could done it just fine. Roxy still at the end gave him the recipe with reminder at the end of note to buy more amount of ingredients than she listed.

Harry grumbled about it under his breath, that he could manage it without wasting much ingredients even though he still bought twice amount of the ingredients than what the recipe needed.

Roxy was right though. Not because he failed cooking it terribly but cooking with two young children was definitely not an easy task.

“No, Kane. Don't play with the flour!” scolded Harry at his children for perhaps the hundred times this evening. Kane pouted his lips, putting down the spatula back to the bowl. “But Danny play with it too!”

Harry looked up from his third fail attempt at separating the yolk from the white. At the corner of the table, their youngest Danny standing on her chair with an open bag of flour, her hair and face covered in the white powder.

Sighed, he didn't expect that cooking with children would be this troublesome. He took the bag from her daughter, that now make him got two pouting faces. “Papa need the flour for the cake, if you play with the flour there will be no cake for Daddy. So sit down and don't play with the ingredients, ok?”

“But I'm bored Papa,” complained his oldest Kane, looking at him with bored eyes.

Danny nodded fervently, agreeing with his brother. “Baking with Daddy much more fun.”

Harry pinched his nose bridge, give him a full building full of assassins and he would make it all clear in just few hours. Eggs, flour and kids and he would be just _done_ in one hour. Giving up, Harry went to the fridge, taking out a big pack of marshmallow and almond, putting it in front of his children. “Why don't you colouring it so it looks nice on the cake,” said him giving the now excited young Harts food colouring, hoping that it would be enough distraction, “While Papa make the cake, deal?”

“Deaaal!” shouted the kids happily, reaching out the food colouring immediately. Harry just didn't want to remember the cleaning part after this.

He went back to separating the eggs and gladly now without so much distraction from his little angels, he managed it without running out of eggs. The mixing part was not so difficult, even though he frowned at few steps, wondering if his mixture already 'fluffy' or 'incorporated' enough like how in the recipe had been written.

He was done with making the icing when the kids said they're done colouring the topping—that now looked as if it has been thrown into a bunch of paint, which also true, also half of it has been gone too, most likely being eaten.

 “Can I taste it Papa?” asked Kane, already holding a spoon in his hand.

He gave the boy a no look, that being answered by two pair of puppy eyes staring at him expectantly.

“Alright, just a little bit. It's for the cake, remember?” said him reluctantly, giving each of them a small bowl of icing, knowing that no matter how much he said no the kids would still go for it anyway. The part he was not looking forward to was putting two children that high from sugar to bed on Christmas's eve.

He cleaned both the kids while waiting the cake to bake, that now covered in flour, icing and food colouring. He was thinking to clean the kids after all baking done, just because he knew they would definitely want to decorate the cake. But it was already late and past they bed times, so Harry thought perhaps he could spare some times by bathing his children while waiting the cake.

Harry just finished drying Danny's hair when he heard the 'cling' sound from the oven, telling him that the bake already done. He made three layer pans that turned out better than he was expected. It was not perfect, not as beautifully done as Roxy's and he didn't know yet how it tastes but it looked quite presentably so he was happy with that.

He was done layering the cake and icing the outer part, made it looked all white and snowy when he called the children that now watching Christmas movie in the living room from kitchen. “Guys, do you want to help Papa decorate?”

There was sound of foot running around the house before two small head poking out from the kitchen door, eyes big staring at the now almost done cake. “Can we use the marshmallow, Papa?”

Harry smiled, “Yes you may Kane, just don't eat it again, okay? Or we won't have enough topping for the cake.”

The kids cheered loudly, climbing the chair and started decorating the cake while their Papa cleaning the now super messy kitchen. Harry let the kids had their own fun after gave them strict warning to not eat the cake or Santa won't come and gave them their present.

They still eat the icing though secretly when his eyes focused on cleaning the pan.

 “Alright guys, it's time to sleep,” said him picking up the cake away from the children and putting it to the fridge. The kids gave him unhappy scowl but it was interrupted by their own yawn. It was already late after all and despite the Christmas excitement with all the sugar they ate, Eggsy always so strict at bed time that they children would usually just passed out not long after they bed time. Only at this kind of special occasion when they could stay up a little bit late, but like today it didn't hold up long.

“Will Daddy be at home tomorrow?” whispered Danny when he tucked his daughter in.

He brushed her brown hair and kissed her forehead, “Yes darling, Daddy will be home tomorrow. Now go to sleep and don't peek Santa. Papa loves you.”

“I know Papa,” she gave a big smile, before yawning again. “I love you too, good night Papa..”

Closing the door off, smiled on his face. “Good night sweetheart.”

***

Just like usual Christmas's morning, it was peacefully quiet when Eggsy opened their front door. It was seven in the morning and the kids were still upstairs, sleeping most likely. The fireplace was turn off when he entered their living room but the Christmas tree was turn on, which meant Harry must be awake already.

“Merry Christmas,” whispered his husband quietly on his ear, hugging him from behind and kissing his neck. Eggsy turned his body facing his husband and locked his arm around Harry's neck, give him a proper kiss on the lips. “Merry Christmas too, luv'.”

“How's the kids?” asked Eggsy, while reluctantly released himself from Harry to take his shoes and suit off.

“Nightmare,” grumbled Harry with a sigh though from his eyes Eggsy could tell that it was only a joke.

He chuckled, put his suit on the sofa's arm. “What happened?”

“You will find out why soon,” answered Harry not willing to let the surprise ruined.

Between his talk with his husband, Harry could hear their children already awake, definitely restless wanting to open their present soon. Both of them had been awaking him, asking if perhaps they could open their gift now, at 5 o'clock in the morning—which made their Papa not happy at all and sent two his little devils back to their room, saying they only allowed to leave their room when Daddy back home.

“Huh, I thought they were asleep,” piped Eggsy, amused. He could heard their children's whisper upstairs as well as Harry.

Knowing Harry, Eggsy knew that his husband perhaps had been scolding the kids for waking him up at unreasonable hours. Placing his briefcase on sofa, Eggsy shouted. “Daddy's home!”

There was sound of door being opened, followed by sounds of two pair of small foot running downstairs. Both of them still in their pyjamas, messy bed hair, running at him with full force and hugging his legs hard, almost make their Daddy stumble.

“Morning, sweethearts.” smiled Eggsy, hugging both his children back. He always missed them both whenever he was away on mission, even though it was only for two days like now.

Kane tugged Harry leg, his arm still hugging Eggsy. He looked up at Harry, his beautiful hazel eyes looking at him with such hopeful look. “Can we open our gift now, Papa? Pleeease?”

“Yes you can, Kane. Why don't you and Danny sit down near the tree and we will open the present, ok?” he ruffled his oldest hair, who cheered before immediately running to the living room.

It was perhaps a little bit early but knowing their children, Harry knew they couldn't make both of them wait longer than this. Even though he and Eggsy sure both of them ill passed out again before lunch, since most likely they don't sleep much either due to Christmas's excitement.

They both got Kane a roller skate, since they boy had been asking for it for ages. For Danny, their little girl didn't ask for something specifically, since the young girl was perhaps too young to have something in mind that she really want. So they gave her a nice yellow three wheel bike, for her to play with Kane together when he play his roller skate.

“So, Daddy got no present?” asked Eggsy, pretending to be sad at his children when he found there's no gift under the tree with his name on it, though his eyes glanced at Harry playfully.

“There's present for Daddy!” countered Danny with frown on her face, Kane nodding his head agreeing with his young sister. “It's in the fridge, so we can't put it under the tree.”

Meanwhile Harry got up from his place and go to their kitchen. Cake for Christmas's present was a weird gift, but he genuinely hoped that Eggsy would love it. “Merry Christmas,” said him putting the box in the front of Eggsy, that now looking at them with confused look.

Eggsy could smell the sweetness from inside the box. He opened the lid, surprised when looking at familiar shaped of cake even though the decorating was a bit colourful. He knew it was red velvet cake, his favourite, but Roxy was not in London as long as he knew and that decorating though...

“It's Auntie Roxy's cake!” said Danny cheerfully, big smile on her face.

“But not exactly Auntie Roxy's cake, cause Daddy said Daddy want Auntie's cake, Papa make it for you.” added Kane, looking proud. “But we help Papa make the top too!”

Eggsy stared at the cake, before staring at Harry that smiled at him sheepishly. “It's most likely not as good as Lancelot's though.” Now Eggsy understand why Harry said that it was _nightmare_.

He shook his head, pulled Harry into a hug. “Thank you, it's better than Roxy's.” whispered him, suddenly feeling a bit emotional. Get a grip Eggsy, it was just a cake.

Harry chuckled, hugging his husband back. “You haven't taste it yet.”

“Nah, I bet Papa's cake taste better, doesn't it guys?” asked him to the kids that definitely ready to devour the cake.

“It's Papa and Danny's cake!” shouted Danny, didn't want to be forgotten.

Kane frowned, not accepting that he was being left. “Papa and Danny and Kane's cake too.”

“Alright.. alright,” said Eggsy finally with laugh. “Who want the first slice?”

“Me!!!!” shouted both children, didn't want to lose from each other.

Eggsy didn't need to taste it to be sure it tasted brilliant. Well it was definitely not better than Lancelot, but hey, don't blame him for being subjective. Even though the look was perhaps not so appetizing (mainly because all the half-crushed almond and marshmallow that not so white any more) for Eggsy it was the best cake. It was his husband's after all who baked it for him, so of course it tasted delicious for him. He was already enjoying the second slice when Harry sneaked at his back, whispering on his ear. “How was the cake?”

“Really good.” answered him with teasing smile, while he fed Harry a small slice from his plate.

“You know it's a bit raw inside, didn't you?” accused Harry, frowned when he tasted the cake, feeling a bit dejected since the cake didn't actually make his own expectation.

“Nah, still delicious. More icing and it's all perfect for me,” countered Harry, kissing his husband's cheek with lips stained with icing, made it all sticky.

Harry hummed, accepting the compliment while playing with Eggsy's hair. “I do have left over icing, thinking that maybe it would more delicious on you.” teased Harry.

“You have to help me clean it up afterwards, though.”

A wide smirk appeared on the older man's face. “Deal.”


End file.
